


Bonsoir

by Smallkind



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Apocalypse, Attempted Murder, Battle, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Apocalypse, Purging, Royalty, Suffering, Violence, What Was I Thinking?, Wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallkind/pseuds/Smallkind
Summary: A medieval AU for the game OFF. I hope you all enjoy. After all, reader, you seem to know that there's only one outcome that can come from this.





	Bonsoir

_Greetings reader. Would you like to hear a tale?_

_Yes? **Alright**._

* * *

 

Long ago, there was a kingdom. After it's downfall comes our tale. But how did that kingdom fall?

Once there once was a king who was an overlord, that ruled over his people with a vicious manner. No one was guaranteed a safe life under his thumb, and no one knew what a clear sky looked like even on the sunniest days.

One day along came a man who carried a wide grin and a snarky tongue, and he displeased the king. But the king let him rest his case, as he said he carried great news.

He kneeled, and spoke.

"Oh Toad king. You, are a vicious and horrible ruler. Stand down from your throne and let a kinder man or woman lead, or face justice."

The king roared with laughter before his voice grew cold and brittle. "I am the king and you are nothing but a mere subject of my rule. Take back your words or spend your remaining days in my dungeons, or worse. Dead." The man pulled up from his kneel, pulling out a sword of sparkling silver, and challenged the king to a battle.

After a day, and a night, he had slain the king. By the time word got around, and people chanted that the new man would be their king, he had disappeared without a trace of even his sword.

From the fallen ashes of the Toad King's kingdom, rose a new kingdom of people who now lived a strange, but happy life. Until the spectors appeared and began to cause chaos and danger throughout the land.

In a fit of worry for her people, the queen sent for help. Little did she know, a face of the past would become her spector instead.

* * *

_What do you think dear reader? Did you like that tale?_

_No?_

_Well it can be completed if you so wish. All you need to do is go to the next page._


End file.
